


A Scandal In Canon / In Your Dreams

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adaptation, Canon Compliant, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler, in canon and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandal In Canon / In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/gifts).



> written as a birthday gift for Kate_Lear; happy birthday to her!
> 
> thanks to ginbitch for beta wisdom and to thimpressionist for cheerleading.

**A Scandal In Canon**

 

She’s been taking care of herself since she was old enough to know how. The stage training helps, of course; and she’s always had a fondness for breeches parts. Perhaps it was indiscreet to follow Holmes, but she had to know what threatened the two of them.

Letting someone into your life makes you vulnerable, she’s always known that. But no-one can touch them now; they’re free of that old shadow. The photograph will be protection enough.

When she learns what happened to the one she left behind, she smiles. Let him keep it as a reminder; let it burn.

 

 **In Your Dreams**

 

The story gets told and retold, so many versions down the years. Watson’s account makes a myth of her, because only a myth could defeat his hero. It’s not a bad attempt, though it’s what you’d expect from Holmes’s faithful Boswell.

The films like to paint her and Sherlock as lovers, but that’s Hollywood for you. It’s about as close to the truth as a White Castle burger is to real food.

Each new retelling reveals its author’s fantasy, naked and unmistakable. She hums the song written so long afterwards: _Goodnight, Irene, goodnight, Irene, I’ll see you in my dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> The song Goodnight Irene is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcHLCv6sFFU&feature=related), amongst other places.


End file.
